Like Vikings Do
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Percy is a respected man among the Viking people. Almost as respected as their leader Ragnar Lothbrok is. So is is no surprise to anyone when he is invited by Ragnar to go raid in England. But what happens when Percy becomes to Viking for his own good? Will the love of his loving boyfriend be enough to bring him back to himself, or will he be Viking forever? Or Oliver choose to joi


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Christmas Sing-Along, Southern Funfair's The Night Before Christmas, and Eastern Funfair's Angel Tree, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Sophie's Shelf, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Northern Funfair's Christmas Sing-Along: Sleigh Ride "We're snuggled close together like two birds of a feather would be" (action) snuggling**

**Southern Funfair's The Night Before Christmas: Pick Snacks (genre) romance**

**Eastern Funfair's Angel Tree: Percy Weasley (pairing) Percy/Oliver**

**Pinata Club: Easy Huddling for warmth trope**

**Galleons Club: (emotion) hopeful **

**Sophie's Shelf: AUs Viking!AU**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Quidditch (character) Oliver Wood.**

**Warning for Vikings crossover, and Viking!AU. Word count is 802 words. I hope you all enjoy Like Vikings Do.**

Oliver Wood felt the rocking of the small Viking ship they'd gotten on. The tossing back and forth of the boat as the storm raged on around them was beginning to make him feel sick to his stomach. He felt a soothing hand run up and down his back as he for the twentieth time that trip threw up over the side of the boat.

One of the men nearby laughed and muttered something about some people not just being made for raiding.

"That will be quite enough of that," Percy said, his voice not brokering any argument. Besides the legendary Ragnar Lothbrok, who was leading the raid, Percy was well respected among the many clans of Vikings with them. "It's not like you didn't get sick your first time on a boat, Garrick."

The man's face turned a bright shade of angry red, as he huffed and muttered something under his breath about Percy and Oliver. He glared over at the duo, as Percy helped Oliver sit down and get comfortable.

"I don't feel so well, Perce," Oliver murmured, as sweat started to pour down his face. He hadn't been feeling well when they got on the ship that Ragnar had told them to get on. "I think I might be getting sick."

"You'll be fine in a little," Percy said in a soothing voice. He gently stroked the hair out of Oliver's face. He liked Oliver's hair long, like this. It made him look more attractive in Percy's mind. "You just have to concentrate on not getting sick."

"Easier said than done," Oliver said, diving towards the side of the boat again. He made it just in time to empty his stomach into the sea. Sighing he walked back over to where Percy sat. He was beginning to feel just a tiny bit cold. "Do you mind if…"

"Of course, I don't mind," Percy said, patting the spot beside himself. He pulled Oliver gently into his side, feeling the slight shake and shiver of the other man's body. It was then that he knew that Oliver was truly sick and shouldn't have come on the raid with them.

"Don't worry," Percy said, laying a gentle kiss on Oliver's forehead when he was sure no was looking, "I'll keep you nice and warm."

"I'm sure you will," Oliver chuckled wryly as he snuggled firmly against Percy's chest. He could feel the warm heat radiating off Percy's body and it felt good against his own cold form.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered into Oliver's hair as they drifted along on the tossing boat on the rough sea.

"For what?"

"That I made you come on this raid. Ragnar made a really good pitch about raiding in England and I didn't think to even ask you for your opinion on the matter. I should have asked you what you thought about the whole thing."  
"I'm fine with wanting to raid. I would go raiding with you no matter what circumstances I found myself in. Even if I was half dead and with one foot in the grave I'd still be here by your side. Don't you know that?"

"I do. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't want to be the reason you die," Percy whispered against Oliver's neck, leaving soft kisses there. "I don't want to be the reason for any unhappiness in your life."

"You are the reason for every happiness in my life," Oliver whispered back, as Percy's lips moved to his shoulder bone. "Don't you know that I love you?"

Percy looked around them. He was pretty sure that if anyone had just overheard what Oliver had said they'd be looking pretty judgmentally on Oliver. No, on both of them, after all Percy felt the same way that Oliver felt and it was pretty plain to see.

"I do know that," Percy said, gently rocking Oliver. "I love you too. You should know that by now."

Oliver mumbled something tiredly as the warmth of Percy's body made him feel more and more sleepy by the minute. He wanted to continue talking to Percy. He wanted to do more than to talk but his body betrayed him. His eyes slipped gently closed as he Percy cradled him close all through the night.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers lying in each other's arm they were being watched. Ragnar Lothbrok had known for some time about the love shared between Oliver and Percy. He didn't judge them for it. But he also felt a sort of jealousy of the two men lay huddled together to stay warm. He wished that he could love that freely and deeply. He wished for that and to be loved as freely and deeply in return. But that would probably never happen again. He'd ruined that life for good.

**I hope you all enjoyed Like Vikings Do as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
